


Wally's Adventures in Oz

by barryallenisravenclaw



Series: Birdflash Oneshots [4]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Wizard of Oz AU, You heard me, bart is the dog, conner is the lion, dick is the scarecrow, hal is the wizard, he's the tin dog, i didn't like her when i wrote this, i forgot about kaldur when i wrote this, low key artemis is the wicked witch of the east, megean is the tin man, my bad - Freeform, shut up i know im weird, sorry Art stans, wally is dorothy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryallenisravenclaw/pseuds/barryallenisravenclaw
Summary: When Wally hits his head in a battle with the Weather Wizard, he has a very strange dream... "and you were there, and you were there, and you were there!!!"originally posted on wattpad on 11/11/2015





	1. Chapter 1

Wally yelped and ducked down as a tree branch narrowly missed his skull. The fight was not going well. The Team had come in after Wally sent out a distress signal from his high school in Keystone. He'd been in the middle of biology when Weather Wizard started making a downpour. Thankfully, Wally noticed before the rest of the class and was dismissed to the bathroom so he could change into his costume.

He didn't call Barry or Jay because they were reversing a major tidal wave about to sink the southwest coast of India. No way they could get there in time. And anyway Wally thought at first that he could handle Mardon on his own. Really, how bad could it be? It was just a thunderstorm.

He soon found out how wrong we was. He raced out the front doors of the high school and was almost immediately met with blinding rain. He slid under an incoming bike and yelled in frustration.

"Alright, Weather Wizard, come easily and I promise I won't call the Flash," he threatened.

Mardon was unimpressed to say the least. "Ha! Like you could take me down. I've nearly killed your precious mentor many times, what makes you think you can win this fight?"

Wally smirked when he saw Mardon walking toward him. He didn't actually have any semblance of a plan, but at least he's gotten the guy to show himself. That counted for something, right?

Then it occurred to him. He could call the Team. It was perfect! They were all out of school already, being on the east coast and all. He could just call them and ask for backup!

As long as Artemis didn't come with. She was being a real bitch lately and Wally didn't know why, but he didn't want to be on the receiving end of that anger.

Wally walked toward Mardon and dodged a shrub that was being flown at him. "See but I don't need the Flash to help me out. I've got friends." He ran at Mardon, but he took to the skies at the last second and sent a tornado at Wally. He had to dissipate it quickly before it caused too much damage.

Wally pressed his earpiece and called Dick. "Kid Flash to Robin! Yoohoo, need some help here!"

Thankfully, Dick answered quickly. "What's up, KF? You don't get out of school for another half hour."

"I know," Wally replied, dodging more flying debris. "But apparently Weather Wizard doesn't understand how much I value my education."

Rob's voice turned serious. "Say no more. I'll bring them all."

Wally smirked. "Thanks, bro." He turned off the link and refocused on the fight at hand. He wasn't making any progress, and Mardon seemed to realise that. He was making more and more tornadoes.

"Awww, what's wrong?" The villain asked, "you getting scared, Baby Flash?"

"Kid Flash," Wally replied. "What is it with you guys and my name?"

Mardon laughed and started charging up a lightning bolt. "Sore spot?" He shot it at a tree near Wally and Wally barely had time to get away. The team better show up soon, or he was gonna get fried.

As if on cue, Wally heard the signature laugh of his best friend from behind his villain. The look of surprise on Mardon's face was priceless.

"What's the matter?" Wally taunted. "You getting scared?"

Wally diffused another tornado and watched as Robin beat up the Wizard. It was absolutely hilarious. Dick's short stature made it even funnier, and Mardon was obviously unprepared for his fight with the fifteen year old crime fighter.

"Where's the rest of the team?" Wally asked over the telepathic link after he felt M'gann enter his skull.

"We're in the school getting the students to safety," M'gann supplied. "Unless you need our help up there. It's me, Superboy, and Artemis."

Wally shuddered. "No, I think we're good. Just keep doing what you're doing."

Then came the tree branch. Wally barely ducked in time, but he probably looked like he got hit because Dick yelled his name.

"KF!" He screamed. It was way stronger of a reaction than necessary, but it made Wally really happy for some reason.

"I'm fine!" Wally yelled back. Then he saw what Dick was up to.

The Boy Wonder was trying to fight against Mardon while clinging to the man's trench coat as he climbed higher and higher into the air. Wally felt his heart jump into his chest. If Dick fell from that height...

"Rob!" Wally thought, "I need you to look at me." Robin complied, a look of terror gracing his face as he realised how far from the ground they were. "Now I need you to trust me," Wally continued. "And let go of Mardon's coat."

Dick's eyes grew wide in alarm. "But--"

"Do it!" Wally thought as forcefully as he could. Dick complied and, to his credit, didn't scream on his way down. Wally started rotating his arms into funnels and propelled Dick up a little before bringing him down to the ground.

"Thanks," Dick breathed, "but now how are we--KF!"

Wally didn't bother answering as he propelled himself upward toward his villain. Mardon would have suffocated Dick if he hadn't let go, and for that he was going to pay. He could hear Dick calling frantically for the others over the link, but he ignored everything. He was going to make it up there to Mardon, and he was going to punch him in the face.

And he did. Right before Mardon sucked him into his own tornado, hit him with his staff, and let Wally black out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, Bart," Wally said as he walked out of his house, "it looks like we're not in Keystone City anymore."

The place was ridiculously colourful. Like, technicolor colourful. There were trees of every kind, many of them looking like they came straight out of the demented mind of Dr Seuss himself. There was even a golden road spiralling in the centre of the clearing along with a salmon coloured road that went in the other direction.

"Bart, we are really not in Keystone," Wally repeated.

Just then, he noticed a red streak zooming toward him. He wondered vaguely what it was before it stopped right in front of him.

Wally took a few quick steps back and stammered. "Wh-wh-who are you?"

The man bowed. "Why I am Barry, the Good Wizard of the North. I am forever in your debt."

"Seriously?" Wally asked. "Are you sure? Cause I'm pretty sure we've never met and I'm pretty sure I haven't saved you or anything in the two seconds I have known you."

There was a semi-disturbing giggle from the bushes behind Wally, but when he turned around, nothing was there. "What was that?" He asked Barry.

"Why," Barry laughed, "those are the Civillians!"

"The Civillians..." Wally said slowly. As he watched, little people walked out of the bushes. Some wore blue, some red, some orange, and some yellow and purple checkers.

Barry giggled. "Come out now, don't be shy. There's no reason to fear, Wally has killed the Wicked Witch of the East!"

All the little people cheered and Wally jumped back. Their voices were really high pitched. Then Wally realised what the man had said.

"Wait a minute, I didn't kill anyone! I would never do such a horrible thing!"

"Not even to her?!?" Barry dramatically pulled out his phone and showed Wally a picture of the woman he'd supposedly killed.

He almost had a heart attack. Her long blonde hair and green mask, coupled with her evil expression, made him want to reevaluate his no killing rule. That girl was downright nasty.

"What did she do?" Wally asked.

"She enslaved the poor Civilians. Being small and weak as they are, they couldn't defend themselves from her evil might. All they could do was let her abuse them." The little people hung their heads and a few started to cry. Barry changed his mood. "But now all that is gone! The Wicked Witch is dead!"

The Civillians cheered. "The Wicked Witch is dead!"

Suddenly, a poof of red smoke poofed and an evil looking man was standing there. Wally absently pet Bart as he tried to take in all the weird.

The man was wearing all yellow and looked like an evil reverse version of Barry. Wally had an instant dislike. And that was before he started talking.

"Are you the boy who killed my sister?!?" He screeched and pointed a crooked finger at Wally, making him back away.

Thankfully, Barry answered for him. "Yes, yes he is. And I suppose you've come for the shoes?"

Wally looked around in confusion. Shoes? What shoes?

"Well you're too late," Barry continued, making the man in yellow howl, "I've already taken them myself. Wally is going to wear them, as he should."

Before Wally could even begin to register that Barry wanted him to wear girl shoes, he was engulfed in a flash of light. Suddenly, he was no longer wearing his usual red pants and yellow shirt. He was wearing a bright yellow checkered dress and a red shirt with glowing red pumps.

"Hey!" He yelled at Barry, "what did you do to my clothes! Get me out of this dress!"

"You gave him the slippers?" The yellow man asked incredulously. "Do you realise what you've done? Those slippers are mine! You can't just--"

"Oh but I can, Eobard, I can and I have." Wally watched in awe as Eobard let out another howl and disappeared in a puff of smoke. He still didn't fully understand what was going on or why he was wearing a dress.

"Uh, Mr Barry?" He asked, tapping the wizard on the shoulder. "Where am I?"

Barry smiled. "You're in Oz, Wally."

He looked like he thought that was supposed to be impressive, but Wally honestly didn't care. He just wanted to find out how to get home to Ma and Pa.

So he asked the guy. "Um, look buddy not to sound ungrateful or anything, but I really don't care. I'd like my clothes back, and I'd like to go home. How can I make that happen as quickly as possible?"

Barry giggled. Man Wally hated that. "Why that's easy! Follow the yellow brick road!"

"Follow the--" Wally was more confused than ever. "What happens if I follow the pink one?"

Barry's face turned very grave and you could feel the temperature drop. "Do not," he said, keeping his gaze level with Wally's, "follow the salmon road."

Then he disappeared in a flash.

"Right then," Wally muttered, "guess I'll follow the yellow brick road."

And with that, he set off into the unknown. It wasn't before long that he noticed a fork in the road. Naturally, he set down the dog and frowned at the fork.

"Well this is great. What am I supposed to do now?"

"You could go that way," Said a voice suddenly. Wally looked around, but all he could see was a scarecrow in a cornfield.

He looked back at the road. Well, he guessed he'd just have to--

"Or that way," said the same voice.

"Who are you? Who's there?" Wally yelled. But once again the only thing he could see was corn and a scarecrow.

Then, after a short silence, the voice said "Of course people do go both ways."

Wally rounded on the scarecrow. "Are you coming on to me?"

The scarecrow blushed furiously. "I was only trying to help."

"So you can talk!" Wally replied incredulously. The scarecrow didn't look like much. He was about five feet tall and was wearing green pants and a red shirt with his yellow cape. He had a black mask over his eyes, which Wally found sort of strange, but he figured it would be rude to point it out.

"Yes, of course I can talk," the scarecrow muttered angrily. "That's not what matters. What matters is that I'm stuck to this pole. It's very uncomfortable."

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"Get me off it!"

"Demanding little thing, aren't you?" Wally muttered, but he complied. He strode into the cornfield and examined the back of his pole. It didn't look friendly.

"Don't you think I ought to know your name before we get this personal?" Wally asked.

The scarecrow smirked. "Oh I like you. My name's Dick."

Wally stopped tugging at the nails to walk over and face the scarecrow. "Seriously?"

Dick nodded earnestly. "And don't you dare make jokes. Now what's your name, little miss crossdresser?"

Wally's cheeks burned as he turned back to the pole. "I'm Wally. And just so we're clear, I don't normally wear dresses."

"Sure," Dick said. "And I don't normally get stuck to poles. Unfortunately we both seem to be going out of our way to break norms so if you could just hurry up and--" Wally pulled out the last nail and let Dick fall in the dirt. He watched as the small boy (he really wasn't much more than that was he) lifted himself up and brushed himself off. "Thanks."

"Why were you on that thing in the first place?" Wally asked as they walked back toward the road together.

Dick frowned. "I was trying to scare away the bats."

Wally stopped to look at him incredulously. "Bats?"

Dick nodded. "And clowns."

"Clowns?"

"There are more in cornfields than you'd think. Besides, that's not all I was doing," the scarecrow said cryptically. "I was looking for a brain."

Wally grinned suddenly as he picked Bart up off the ground. "You're a strange one, aren't you? That's alright, I like you anyway. And Bart likes you too, don't you Bart?" The dog barked twice and started wagging his tail. "I'm looking for a way to get home."

Dick's face lit up. "Really? Does that mean you're headed toward Emerald City?"

"Emerald City?" Wally asked, petting the dog. "Why would I go there?"

Dick laughed a creepy, demented, but somehow adorable sort of laugh and started walking down the road. Wally followed. "Because that's where the Lantern lives! He can give me a brain and send you home!"

Wally grinned again. "I do so want to go back to Kansas."

"And hey," Dick continued, "while he's at it maybe he can get you some pants!" Wally swiped at him but the boy was too quick. He ended up chasing him down the road.

Before long they made it to a small grove of trees and Wally decided it was time for lunch. He reached up to grab an apple from the nearest tree, but the tree yelled at him. Wally yelped and pulled his hand back.

"That's what you get!" Said the tree. "Imagine that, some boy-girl coming up and trying to take my apples."

"I'm a boy!" Wally said at the same time as Dick yelled "he's a boy!" Wally blushed a little (though obviously he'd never admit that.)

"Oh I see," said the tree, "you're that Wally kid who killed the witch!"

Dick looked at him then, horror evident in his face. "You did what?!?"

"I didn't do it," Wally stammered, "I swear!"

The trees around them suddenly all started throwing apples at them. They threw so hard that Wally and Dick were forced to run ten yards before they found trees that weren't alive.

"I can't believe you killed her," Dick said, still looking scared from earlier.

"I didn't," Wally repeated, much calmer now. "I just landed over in Civilian Land with Bart and my house. When I got out this wizard guy came up, introduced himself as Barry, and told me I killed someone. Then he put me in this dress and--"

Dick suddenly shushed him and turned toward the other side of the road.

"Don't shush me!" Wally cried indignantly. The only response was another shush.

Then Dick turned around with a strange look in his eyes. "Someone is calling for help over there." He took off into the forest, forcing Wally to follow him.

"Hey!" Wally yelled. "Wait for me!" Dick suddenly stopped running and stood in front of a small tin girl who looked like she hadn't moved in ages. It took all of Wally's willpower to stop before he ran into Dick.

"What is she?" Wally asked. She was really pretty, with her green "skin" and her blue skirt, she even had freckles on her cheeks just like Wally.

Then she made a noise, and Wally jumped back about two feet. "What was that?!?"

"She's asking for something..." Dick said, sticking his tongue out in concentration like a small child. Then he stood and almost hit Wally, who had been looking over his shoulder. "Oil can! She wants us to oil her!"

Wally's face went bright red and he stammered a little. "This place is just full of innuendos isn't it..." He mumbled.

Dick just smirked and picked up a can at the base of the girl. He oiled her mouth, then her jaw, and the girl let out a gasp. This time, Wally refrained from jumping away.

"Oh thank goodness you came!" Exclaimed the tin girl as Dick continued oiling her. "I was dreadfully afraid no one ever would..."

Wally stuck out his hand after Dick oiled the girl's arm. "Hi," he said, "I'm Wally!"

"Oh!" Said the girl, shaking his hand. "Hello there. I'm M'gann."

"That's kinda weird," Wally blurted before he could stop himself. Dick elbowed him in the side. "Ow!"

"You're one to talk," Dick whispered.

"Hey so are you," Wally shot back. "Worst name ever."

"What's your name?" M'gann asked, stealing their attention away again.

Wally was about to answer, but Dick cut in. "Robin," he said. "I'm Robin, he's Wally, and the dog is Bart." Wally almost asked why Dick had told her the wrong name, but one look from the young scarecrow and Wally shut up.

"We're on our way to see the Lantern in Oz," Dick said, oiling the last of M'gann's joints.

"Oh joy!" M'gann said, eyes lighting up with excitement. "That sounds so exciting! It wouldn't be too inconvenient if I came with you, would it?"

"What for?" Wally asked. "I mean I want to get home, and this guy obviously needs to find a brain (Dick elbowed him there, but Wally kept talking), but what do you want with a great green Lantern? Not that you're not welcome..."

M'gann sighed. "I thought you might ask. You see, I was built by a local woodsman many years ago. He gave me all the necessary parts ("He sure did," Wally whispered to Dick, earning him another elbow), but alas he forgot the most important part. A heart."

Dick softened and gave M'gann a little hug. "Well you're more than welcome to come with us and find one."

"Yeah," Wally added, "I'm sure the Lantern will help us all out."

"Thanks, Wally," M'gann said, shooting him a smile.

Oh yeah, Wally thought, I could get used to that. As the three of them talked, they had slowly been making their way back toward the main road. They had to if they were going to make it to Oz.

But just as they were getting back on it, Eobard appeared in their path, cackling with evil delight.

"Well hello there, my pretties!" The evil wizard said. "Adding more sad little children to your troupe I see, Wally."

"Hey!" Dick said. "We're not sad!"

Eobard cackled. "Well we'll see about that, eh? How bout a little fire, scarecrow!?! Ahahaha!"

Before they knew what was going on, the evil wizard was throwing lightning down at Dick, catching his straw on fire. Dick screamed, and Wally screamed with him. M'gann started trying to put the fire out.

"So long, my pretties!" Eobard wailed, and he once again poofed away in red smoke.

M'gann had put the fire out, so Wally started stuffing more straw into Dick's pants.

"'Don't you...think I ought...to know your name...before we get...this personal?'" Dick panted.

Wally shoved some straw in extra hard in retaliation. "You're welcome."

Dick just smirked as the others helped him stand. "Well now that we've gotten almost dying out of the way, why don't we keep walking?"

"Good idea," M'gann said, looking back at the forest, "I wanna get out of here in case he comes back."

Wally grinned and linked their arms together. "We're off to see the Lantern, the wonderful Lantern of Oa!"

"Oz," Dick corrected.

"Right," Wally laughed, "Oz."


	3. Chapter 3

The three friends walked down the yellow brick road, laughing as if they had known each other for much longer than fifteen minutes. They were so invested in their conversation in fact, that they barely noticed when they entered a spooky part of the forest. Then M'gann heard a growl.

"Uhm, guys?" She asked with a quavering voice, "what was that?"

"It sounded," Wally started, but his voice came out like a small child's and he was forced to try again. "It sounded like a lion."

"Or a tiger," Dick supplied, "or maybe a bear."

"Oh my," M'gann said. She looked like she was trying to make herself as small as possible.

Wally shot Dick a look and reached to comfort M'gann. "It's okay," he said, "Robin and I will fight off the animals if they come anywhere near you. And we all know how terrifying Bart is."

As if he knew M'gann was distressed, Bart jumped up into her arms and began nuzzling her elbow.

"Yeah," Dick said, joining in, "and Kid Mouth over there will scare them so badly with his dress, they won't know what hit them."

The nickname shocked Wally so much that he let go of M'gann's shoulders. Where had he heard that before? It had to have been somewhere, but where? He hadn't known Dick before they met in the cornfield an hour back. Why did the name sound so familiar?

"Wally?" Dick asked, sounding much more concerned than was probably necessary. "You okay, man?"

Wally shook it off. He was probably just imagining things. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little insulted you brought up the dress thing again. I mean you're wearing a cape and a domino mask! Who has worse fashion sense here?"

Unfortunately, before Dick could come up with a quippier response, the group heard another growl, much closer than before. Just as Wally was about to suggest that they run for their lives, Bart jumped from M'gann's arms and ran into the forest.

"Bart!" Wally yelled. He could hear his little dog barking, but he didn't know what was going on. It scared the crap out of him.

Then, as suddenly as the dog had disappeared, a lion came storming out of the forest. He ran over behind M'gann and hid under her blue cape. The poor girl looked like she was going to pass out.

"Hey," Dick yelled, "get away from her!"

"I'll do anything," the lion replied, "just get that dog away from me!"

Wally called Bart, who came immediately and jumped back into his wicker basket. Dick jerked the lion to it's feet and glowered at it.

"Alright, buddy," Dick threatened. Wally's heart did not beat quicker in his chest at the demanding tone. "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm just a lion!" Said the lion.

"We know that," Wally replied, "but what's your name? Why have you been following us?"

The lion lowered his head in defeat and sighed. "I was scared."

"Of us?" Wally gawked. "Why? How?"

"You're intimidating, okay?" The lion flared. "I was following you because I heard you singing about seeing the Lantern, and I wanted to ask if I could come with. My name's Conner. I'm missing my courage."

"Apparently," Wally mumbled. Dick shifted his glower. Wally's stomach did not flip.

"Well," M'gann said, "I suppose you could come with us. As long as you don't try to scare us again." She smiled a sweet little smile, and Wally could see Conner's heart melting.

"Thank you," he said. "No one has ever been so kind to me."

"We are a cheerful bunch, aren't we?" Wally interjected. "I mean, she's heartless, he's brainless, this guy's ballless, and I supposedly killed a witch. What kind of messed up crew is this?"

Dick caught on and smirked a little in Wally's direction. "A messed up crew that's going to make it to the Emerald City without another hitch. Right, team?"

"Right!" The others yelled.

"Robin, Wally, M'gann and Conner, off to gain their fortunes," Wally said as the four of them started toward the castle, which they could now see in the distance. "What could go wrong?"

To answer Wally's question, a lot of things could go wrong. The four friends and their dog didn't know it, but they were being watched by Eobard in his evil crystal ball of evil.

"What could go wrong?" The wizard cackled evilly. (Did I mention he was evil?) "I'll tell you what could go wrong, Wally." He turned to his nearest henchmonkey and glowered. "You there! Cold!"

"Yes boss?" The monkey said, looking bored. He knew, of course, what Eobard was going to want him to do.

"Go spread some cold," replied Eobard anyway. It was fairly obvious that he had no idea how nonevil his henchmonkies were. He only kept them around so he wouldn't go completely insane explaining evil plans to himself.

Needless to say, Captain Coldmonkey complied and set off to find the four friends, who were fast approaching the Emerald City.

"Oh my!" Said M'gann as they neared the large field of flowers that separated them from the castle beyond. "We're really almost there!"

"Wa-hoo!" Exclaimed Wally. He proceeded to run and jump through the field. After half a second, he was joined by his faithful companions. "I'm going home!"

"I'm getting a brain!" Yelled Dick.

"I'm getting a heart!" Yelled M'gann.

"What's that cold?" Yelled Conner. They stopped jumping and all looked to the sky, wondering themselves what had brought on the sudden chill.

"It's getting worse!" Wally realised. He started running toward the road again, but he soon realised that his friends couldn't follow.

"C-can't m-move," Dick stuttered. He fell to the ground, ice starting to cover his body and the ground around him.

Wally looked around in confusion. Where could the cold be coming from? Why wasn't he being affected? These questions were shunted aside however when he looked back down at his new best friend. He was almost completely covered in ice from head to toe. Wally's jaw set in determination as he picked up the small boy. He needed to take Dick to the main road.

Wally ran as fast as he could and stopped when he made it back the the main road. It was much warmer there, and Dick was already starting to recover due to close proximity to Wally.

The scarecrow coughed once, refocusing Wally's attention on him once more. "M'gann..." He mumbled. Wally set him down wordlessly next to Bart and ran back into the cold. He found M'gann and carried her over to Dick, then dragged Conner over as well.

"What was that?" M'gann asked, hugging herself for warmth.

"I don't know," Dick said, shuddering a little. Wally wrapped an arm around him to warm him a little more. "But I'm pretty sure our best bet now is to get to Oz as quickly as possible."

"Robin's right," Conner said, following Wally's lead and hugging M'gann, "we need to get over there and get what we need sooner rather than later."

"As long as you guys are okay to walk," Wally said warily. Whatever had just happened, he didn't want to hurt his friends more by forcing them to go on.

Dick smirked and shrugged out from under Wally's arm. Wally blushed a little, he hadn't noticed he was still hugging him. "We're fine. And we'll be better when we get our presents."

So the four of them continued on their way toward the bright green castle at the end of the golden road. Unfortunately, though, the door was locked when they walked up.

"'Doorbell broken, please knock.'" M'gann read. "Well what do you suppose that means?"

"I think it means we knock," Wally said. He proceeded to bang furiously against the door until a giant pig face appeared in the window in the door.

"Didn't you poozers read the sign?" Asked the creature.

"Yes," Dick said, "it told us to knock."

"Not that sign," replied the exasperated doorman, rubbing his face, "the other sign."

Wally looked up a little more and saw what the man was talking about. He asked, "'No solicitors?' Isn't that a little hard to enforce in the magical gifts business?"

"You'd be surprised," replied the doorman.

"But sir, we have to come in!" Dick said, bringing them back to the point. "This is Wally!" He gestured to Wally's shoes, and the pig man's eyes went wide.

"Well why didn't you say so?!?" He said, stepping aside and opening the door for them. "Kilowog, at your service madam."

"I'm not a girl!" Wally said, shoving past the bowing creature to jump into a carriage after his friends.

He almost couldn't believe what he saw. There were people in dumb green outfits everywhere, but that wasn't what shocked him. What shocked him was the sheer size of it all. It was like Grand Central Station in there! There was even a horse waiting to take them to the other side of the room.

Wally gaped as he jumped into the carriage after his friends. Was that a rainbow horse?!?

"Now that's a horse of a different colour," M'gann said. It really was a rainbow horse. What was this place?

"A place to clean up before you see the wizard," the carriage driver said, letting them off by what looked like some kind of crazy hair salon. Before he knew what was happening, Wally was pulled off the carriage and into the salon. They started to put his hair in braids, but he stopped them.

"I'm a dude!" He exclaimed, smoothing his dress.

"Well then we'll make you the prettiest man in the kingdom," said the woman doing his nails. She smiled so kindly that Wally had to give in. If he was going to wear a dress, he might as well look good doing it.

M'gann was taken to a high tech blacksmiths shop where they buffed the heck out of her tin. That's not meant to sound like a euphemism, they actually buffed her tin.

Dick went to a little farmhouse/barn were they stuffed more straw in him. They also got him a new cape because his had started to rip.

Conner came out of another hairdresser's looking about as unhappy as a lion has ever been without tearing someone's head off. Someone had put ribbons in his hair.

They all regrouped in front of the tallest doors in the room, assuming that the wizard would be behind those doors. Kilowog was waiting for them.

"Alright, children, settle down," he said. "It's time for you to see the Great and Powerful Hal. But I warn you, insult his hair at your peril."

Wally and Dick exchanged a look, but they all went through the doors as planned. Wally almost couldn't believe it! He and Bart were finally going to get home!

But his excitement was not shared by all the members of his party. As they approached the end of the hallway, Conner started to turn around. They righted him with much effort, but then M'gann tried it too. Even Dick looked worried.

"It's okay, guys," Wally said as he tried to console them, "I'm sure his hair is great."

"Darn right it is," said a booming voice from the next room. Conner tried to leave again, but they pulled him forward to stare at the giant blue face being projected above them. Wally was only a little confused, as the head only had hair on its sides, and it wasn't all that great.

"F-forgive me, oh Great and Powerful Hal," Wally stuttered, "but isn't now about the time to start wearing a toupee?"

"Who dares insult my luscious main?!? The head snarled. Wally jumped back a few feet. Then, the head made a truly strange expression and started to laugh. "Oh I like you. You're cocky, like me. Wait there, I'm coming out."

Dick and Wally shared another look as the curtains on the far side of the room rustled a little. Then a tall man with amazing brown hair walked out and Bart started barking at him.

"Hey, I know that color scheme!" Said the man. He pointed a finger gun at Wally's dress and smirked. "Did Barry send you?"

Wally couldn't wrap his head around what was happening. "Wait, you-you're not the Great and--"

The man waved a hand as he continued to approach them. "Call me Hal."

"But what's that thing up there?" Dick asked.

Hal turned around, then looked back at the group and let out a deep, belly laugh. "That old thing? That's just my smurf! Well, I lie, he's not mine exactly. And his official name is Guardian, but I like to call him my smurf. He's just there to protect me."

"Wait," Wally asked, still confused as ever, "you're a wizard, right? Why would you need protection?"

Hal dimmed to a melancholy smile. "Sorry, Kid, I'm afraid I'm not a wizard at all."

"What?" Dick asked incredulously.

Hal held up his hands defensively. "No, it's true! Hard to believe seeing as I'm so great, but I'm really not a wizard. I just tell people that so they'll leave me alone. My subjects don't even know."

Wally felt his heart fall into his stomach. He almost fell over, but Dick caught him. "But, how am I supposed to get home?"

"Ah," Hal said, reaching out to touch Wally's arm. "That's why you're here. Listen, Kid, I may not be a wizard but I know how to get you home."

Wally perked up. "Really?"

"Oh yeah," Hal said, standing back on his heels with his arms crossed and a wry grin.

Wally launched himself forward and hugged the man. He was really doing it! He could really go home!

Dick narrowed his eyes at Hal suspiciously. "What's the catch?"

"No catch," Hal said, hugging Wally back, "All you have to do is kill Eobard."

Wally pulled away with a look of horror on his face. "Kill him?" He and Dick said at the same time.

Hal nodded. "Yeah. That guy's been nothing but trouble ever since that first fight with Barry. Bear and I have been trying to off him for years, but he keeps coming back."

"I can't... I can't kill a man," Wally said, still in shock.

"Listen, Kid," Hal started, "hey what's your name? I never caught it."

"Wally," Wally choked.

Hal softened a little. "Listen, Wally, I know there's no easy way to do this. You just have to understand that this guy is a menace to this world. He's been killing people and torturing them for decades. Even his monkey soldiers hate him. He's on his last leg, and we need you to get close. You have something he wants! He'll have to let you into the castle."

Wally frowned. "Why does he want my shoes so much?"

Hal looked a little surprised. "You haven't figured that out yet?" Wally shook his head. "Right, well let's just say they can do something very special that Eobard wants to be able to do. And Wally if he gets those shoes there will be no stopping him. You need to kill him now."

Wally gulped. "How?"

Hal smiled and backed away from the group. "You'll see. Just promise me you'll be careful."

It struck Wally as somewhat of an odd request, but he agreed.

"Good luck," said Hal as he disappeared behind his curtain once more. "You're going to need it."

Wally's turned to his friends for the first time since entering the cavernous room and saw how truly terrified they were. He sighed and pumped himself up for a victory speech.

But he didn't have to give one. When he looked again at the faces of those poor souls who had agreed to come with him, he saw boundless determination. Even courageless Conner looked ready to fight.

"We're behind you all the way, Walls," Dick said, clapping Wally on the back.

Wally grinned and started walking back toward the main hall. He was ready. He was gonna kill the evil wizard so he could never hurt anyone ever again.

Before long, the four friends were back in the forest where they met Conner. This part of the forest, however, was much more spooky. There were hooting owls and dark corners and monsters everywhere. Wally was scared, but he held onto M'gann and Dick's hands for security. Just as Wally was starting to think that they would never see any sign of the wicked wizard, Dick spotted something.

"Look," he said, "up in the sky! It's a bird!"

"It's a plane!" Conner yelled.

"It's a flying monkey!" Wally corrected. They all took cover and hid from the sudden onslaught of flying monkeys to their little group. unfortunately, somewhere in the confusion, Dick's stomach straw was spilled, and Wally was taken away.

"Wally!" Dick exclaimed as he watched the boy fly away, sheer pain evident in his voice. The rest of the monkeys took off when they realized that they had obtained their quarry, leaving M'gann and Conner to refill Dick with his missing straw and console him as best they could.

"We have to go after them!" Dick yelled, struggling to stand.

"We will," Conner said calmly, helping the boy to his feet. "Don't worry.

Little did they know, they were closer to Wally than they thought. He was carried right to the wizard's main chambers and dropped unceremoniously in front of the man himself.

"So," the Wicked Wizard of the West grinned evilly, "you've come to me at last, my pretty."

"I'm not your 'pretty!'" Wally replied, spitting in the villain's face. "And I'm a dude!"

"Does that mean you'll give me those lovely shoes?" Asked Eobard, undeterred by the outburst.

"Never," said Wally, remembering whet Hal had told him about the importance of keeping the magical shoes.

"Well, I'll give you a little time to think about it," the grinning villain replied, turning over a giant red hourglass. "This is how much time you have to change your mind. If the sand runs out before you decide to give me your shoes, it'll be bye-bye Birdie!"

As scared as he was at the moment, it took all of Wally's willpower not to roll his eyes at the phrase. He watched as the evil man cackled and made his leave, accidentally letting Bart out with him.

Wally couldn't believe it. He was stuck in a tower and his friends were no where to be found. Not only that, but they were only in that mess because Wally had agreed to kill the wizard, a feat which had yet to be accomplished.

Except Wally's friends did know where to find him. Bart's escape from the castle went unnoticed by Eobard and unthwarted by his monkey helpers. The little dog ran all the way until he found Dick a half a mile away from the moat. It took a few minutes, but Dick figured out what Bart's frantic barking meant.

"You know where Wally is, don't you buddy?" Dick asked, a newfound sense of determination blooming in his chest. The dog barked and took off back the way he'd come, so the three friends followed him.

Before long, they came across three guards whom they knocked out and took their uniforms. They were almost there, all they had to do was make it across the moat. They lined up behind the guards that we're going in, and snuck right past the security.

"Alright," Dick whispered, "now we just have to go up those stairs after the dog and rescue Wally."

The four of them ascended the staircase and Dick ran straight at the big oak door. "Wally!" he cried, "Are you in there?!?"

"Yeah!" Wally answered back. "The door's locked!" He couldn't believe how overly happy he was. Dick had found him! He wasn't going to die!

Dick didn't really seem to care that the door was locked. He checked it six times and, despite his small size and weight, broke the door in. Wally ran forward and was kissing the small scarecrow before he could think to stop himself.

Wally took a step back but didn't let go of Dick. "Babe," he said, "you rock my world."

Dick smirked and backed away. "No, I rob your world."

Wally followed him to the doorway grinning like a fool. "Yeah, and you stole my heart." He almost missed the small blush on Dick's face. Almost.

"Alright," Conner said when they came back out of Wally's prison. "What's the plan?"

"We need to get out of here," Wally said. "Screw the wizard."

Unfortunately, the wizard chose that moment to reappear at the base of the stairs. He cackled as the friends jumped in horror and ran down the stairs to meet him and his henchmen. "Ready to give me those shoes yet, my pretty?" He asked Wally, apparently being fully serious.

"He would never," Dick stuck his chin out defiantly and wasn't even phased when Eobard started to laugh.

"That's funny," Eobard sobered up, "I don't remember asking the opinion of the Boy Blunder."

Wally had been about to say something about a strange choice of insult, but then he noticed a strange disturbance. He looked down at his shoes to see that, yes, he was indeed shaking violently.

"I've heard enough," Dick said, completely ignoring Wally's need for quick medical attention. "Let's get him!"

An intense fight ensued and Wally was excluded when his shaking slowly got worse. By the end of the fight he looked like he was going to vibrate straight through the floor.

Conner had a giant bucket of water and was holing it menacingly between Eobard and Dick, whom Eobard had threatened to burn. Still no one had noticed Wally's predicament.

Conner threw the water just as Eobard was casting his fire spell, drenching the man in H2O. He wailed furiously, but Wally could barely hear it over the ringing in his own ears. Eobard slowly fell to the ground, appearing to melt as he did so. Thankfully, Wally remembered how to speak after that happened.

"G-G-G-Guys?" He said. Then, Dick heard him. He whipped around with wide eyes and took in Wally's situation before coming to a conclusion.

"Run!" Wally ran stealing out of the castle and down the lane. He was at Oz in seconds, but he didn't stop. No, he just poured on more speed.

He ran faster till his legs burned. He ran faster till his stomach clenched. He ran faster till the world around him became nothing but a tunnel of blue and... And... And...

And he was home, in bed, with Dick, Barry, Iris, Megan, Conner, and Hal standing over him.

"What the--?" He said, trying to sit up.

"Whoa there, Kid, no sitting for you just yet. You've been out for a day," Hal chuckled.

Wally hugged his aunt and uncle and all his friends, but he was extremely confused. How did he get there?

"I had a dream," he said while pointing at each of his friends. "And you were there. And you were there. And you were definitely there." Wally didn't even want to think about Dick at the moment. "And what happened to Thawne? Did we beat him?"

Dick looked at their teammates in confusion, then back at Wally. "Wals, we were fighting Weather Wizard. Are you okay?"

Wally shook it off. Whatever. The nightmare was over, and he was home. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just don't ask me to go to Oa any time soon."


End file.
